


You Should Break Up With Your Boyfriend

by GallagherGuyTeddy



Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Drama & Romance, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Multi, he sucks in this, i doubt anyone does but if you like tamlin you might not want to read this, that looks heavy :/
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:07:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26016232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GallagherGuyTeddy/pseuds/GallagherGuyTeddy
Summary: Very bad at summaries so please bear with.Feyre has been dating Tamlin for about two years. She thought they were in love, but the cracks have started to show. She's not so sure she feels the same way anymore but she feels trapped in the relationship and his drinking has got worse (TRIGGER WARNING) but a chance encounter with a certain handsome guy starts a landside that will change her life forever.
Relationships: Amren/Varian (ACoTaR), Andromache/Morrigan (ACoTaR), Elain Archeron/Azriel, Feyre Archeron/Rhysand, Feyre Archeron/Tamlin, Lucien Vanserra/Vassa, Nesta Archeron/Cassian
Comments: 1
Kudos: 23





	You Should Break Up With Your Boyfriend

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Teal and Gold](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21818263) by [Chainlocker](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chainlocker/pseuds/Chainlocker). 



> This is my first story on AO3. I hope you enjoy reading it! Again, trigger warning for alcoholism and abuse, stay safe and comfortable.
> 
> IB: Teal and Gold by Chainlocker :)

Feyre's Perspective

* * *

Tamlin was drinking again. Feyre knew he was trying to hide it from her but she could smell it on his breath when he came home after a night out with Lucien and Bron. At first, he claimed he just had a few drinks when out with them but now he smelt of alcohol every other day. He'd always go out with them on the weekends but he'd only have one or two drinks. Tonight was the fourth night in a row that he had come in drunk and Feyre had had enough. She heard him fiddling with his keys outside the door and made her way into the bedroom. Feyre locked the bedroom door as he stepped into the flat. She listened as he dropped his keys into the bowl next to the door and walked towards the bedroom. Tamlin rattled the door handle a few times before giving it a nudge with his shoulder.

"Feyre?" Tamlin called, attempting to open the door again.

"I'm not letting you in Tam." She heard him push the door again and sighed. She knew there was another fight coming. They hardly ever used to fight but now it was becoming more of a common occurrence. "You can sleep on the couch until you're sober." He must have been either too drunk or too tired to bother trying to get in. Tamlin tried the door one last time before sauntering off, almost tripping over his own feet. Feyre settled into her bed, pulling the covers up and as she tried to fall asleep she couldn't help thinking about the fight that was probably coming in the morning. She cringed when she heard something break, most likely the bowl she'd left on a kitchen counter when she hurried to the bedroom, to lock it before she had to see him. Tamlin swore, muttering to himself as the lights under the door went out. It was only then that Feyre allowed her eyes to fully close and embrace the comforting darkness of sleep.

Tamlin was still asleep, passed out on their couch when Feyre awoke at eight. He'd even drooled over her favourite pillow, the one Elain had given her on her last birthday. It was covered in roses but their petals were like the night sky, full of stars and far away planets. Feyre took in out from under his head and he didn't even stir. She contemplated just leaving him to sleep, even if that meant he wouldn't be ready for work when Lucien got here, but she was shaking him awake and shoving a cup of coffee into his hands. Tamlin sat up bleary-eyed and peered at the cup for a moment, his brain actively trying to wake up. He took it from Feyre's hands and smiled timidly.

"What's the time?" He asked as he sat up and Feyre sat in the chair opposite him. Feyre glanced at her watch. Shit. She'd be late if she didn't leave soon.

"It's 8:45," She said coldly sipping from her own cup of coffee. Tamlin shot to his feet.

"It's what?" He demanded. Feyre raised an eyebrow at him.

"8:45 like I said." Feyre watched the anger grow in Tamlin's eyes, the remnants of alcohol burning up. She hadn't wanted to fight but she couldn't help being petty. If he was going out for hours and getting drunk when he had work tomorrow that was his problem.

"Why didn't you wake me up earlier?" He practically growled. "You know Lucien gets here at 9." Feyre stood and shrugged her coat on, Tamlin's eyes focused wholly on her.

"I didn't realise what time it was." She said innocently before slipping out of the front door before Tamlin could start anything. She probably should have woken him earlier but she was having a hard time feeling guilty about it. The elevator wasn't working in their building and Feyre sighed as she would once again have to haul her ass up five flights of stairs after a long day at work. It was days like this that she pondered quitting her job and try to make a living with her painting. Elain and Nesta had jobs they were both passionate about but coffee shop barista was not something that brought Feyre much joy, especially not 10 hours shifts. Not the mention how it completely drained her energy to the point that she didn't even want to paint when she came home but just collapse into bed. She had two commissions to complete by Friday and it was Wednesday and she hadn't even started one of them.

She saw a flash of red hair on the stairs below her and had Lucien almost run into her a second later.

"Oh! Hey, Feyre." He got one look at her face and the smile he had faded. "Is everything okay?" He asked softly, worry evident in his eyes.

"No, not really Luci. You guys were out for a while last night." Lucien made a face somewhere between regret and remorse. "You said you were going to tell him not to drink too much." He scratched the back of his head.

"I tried to Fey... he just kept saying he was fine and then started ignoring me and Ianthe kept getting drinks so-"

"Ianthe was there?" She was one of Tamlin's friends from university. Ianthe had seemed nice at first but Feyre always felt strange around her and the way she looked at Tamlin sometimes...

"Yeah," Lucien said. "She came with Tamlin." Tamlin never mentioned going with Ianthe, only Lucien, and Bron. Lucien was still looking at her like a scolded puppy so she gave him a small smile before moving to go around him.

"I'm going to be late. I'll text you later." He gave her a quick smile before disappearing up the stairs. Feyre sighed, opening the door to her car, it was a rundown old thing but it did the job of getting her around so there wasn't much to complain about. She gripped the steering wheel a lot harder than she needed to. Why wouldn't Tamlin tell her that Ianthe was going out with them tonight? And on one night that Feyre doesn't go, because she knew she had to be up early for work. Normally she would go with them, be the designated driver so Lucien could join them.

She managed to get into work a minute away from being late. Alis made a face at her when she stumbled through the back door. Feyre gave her a middle finger in response, Alis huffed a laugh.

"So what happened last night?" Alis asked as Feyre pulled her apron on. Feyre had texted Alis that Tamlin was out drinking again. It was Alis's idea to make him sleep on the couch.

"He came stumbling in at like 1 am." Alis raised her eyebrow.

"And..." She said, dragging the word out.

"And I made him sleep on the couch," Feyre grimaced. "I also woke him up 15 minutes before he had to leave for work. Oh, don't give me that look, Alis."

"What? You know how I feel about him." Alis said, walking back to the storefront. Feyre did know how she felt about Tamlin, she really _really_ doesn't like him, regardless of how many times Feyre has tried to get both of them to get along. At least they were civil when in the same room, unlike Lucien and Elain's ex-boyfriend, Graysen, but that was a whole other mess.

Feyre had to put up with Alis' prodding questions for almost an hour before snapping at her to quit it so she could focus on the next ten hours, ten hours that passed by far too slow for her liking. Alis had spent half of the time either complaining about _Feyre's_ boyfriend, talking about her sister's two boys, or the hot guys that were in the cafe at any given time. She was now telling Feyre about a guy she saw come in a week ago, while Feyre was off sick, as the shift ended.

"You should have seen this guy, Feyre." Alis gushed as they walked to their respective cars. "He was tall, dark, and soooo handsome. Honestly, the man looked like a greek god. He had black hair and his eyes... by the Mother, his eyes Feyre." Alis said, grabbing Feyre by the arm as Feyre chuckled. "They were blue, but it was like a blue I've never seen. Basically he was gorgeous." Feyre laughed.

"Yeah, he sounds it. So," Feyre said, elbowing Alis. "Did you get his number or what?" Alis blushed a little.

"No, I didn't. A guy like that must have women throwing themselves at him. And I'm not very interested in having a man right now anyway, he was just _stunning_." Alis said, putting far too much emphasis on the word. Feyre opened her car door and leaned against it.

"Well maybe you'll be lucky and he'll come back. You can drool over him again." Alis shot her a look before entering her own car and Feyre answered with a shit-eating grin. She watched Alis pull out and waved goodbye before sighing into her seat. Today had been long and it was only going to get longer. Feyre had to go home now and confront a no doubt angry Tamlin. She tried to shut out the thoughts that began to grow in her mind. She loved Tamlin but the voices in her head would always ask why she sometimes dreaded spending time with him and rebel against the way he would sometimes try to... control her. What she wears, who she talks to, where she goes... No. Feyre closed her eyes and banished the thoughts. They had a rough patch before but he was getting better, or at least trying to be better, and it had been months since he'd said anything like that to her. He is trying to get better. He promised.


End file.
